A different ending
by Miss Cassandra
Summary: Based from episode 9x08 what if Jesus hadn't died and the relationship that they share in the comic book came to light
1. Chapter 1

All you could hear in the dead of night as the storm raged around them was the loud gut wretching scream that let loose from Aaron. They were all in shock at seeing Jesus be stabbed by what they assumed was a walker.

Aaron didn't care if they found out, he didn't care if he was struck down with him, all he knew was that he had to get to Jesus.

Six years changed alot of things. Aaron finally got over Eric's death to a degree enough to open his heart to another. Jesus finally let someone get close through his defenses around his heart.

They had gotten together two years ago. They snuck away from each community for quiet moments together training, loving, and just being together.

Aaron reached Jesus's side and fell to his knees pulling him into his arms.

"Hold on please I can't lose you too,"

"Wasn't all too bad, what...time..we had was special,"

"It will continue to be just please hold on," Aaron pleaded as Daryl shot down the 'walker' that had stabbed Jesus in the side.

"No time, won't make it back to the hilltop in time,"

"We can try," Aaron said his eyes darting up pleading with them to get the horses.

Michonne knew the look in his eyes, and the sound he had made she had made the same noise when Rick died. They don't know how they hadn't seen it but she was happy they had found peace with each other for a short period of time.

"A..aron,"

"Paul please hold on," Aaron begged not wantign to lose him.

How could things had gone so wrong just yesterday they were talking and training, and two days prior they had basked in the sunlight talking and being happy.

Aaron was determined and so he put his metal hand against the wound and pulled Paul up into his arms. Pushing forward Aaron tryed to find the first available horse. Daryl had startled him when he appeared with one.

Daryl helped get them both on it and with a nod slapped the horse on the ass to get it going.

Aaron held onto the horse and Paul as tight as he could. They galloped hard and fast through the night and into the morning making it to hilltops gates.

As the gate swung open he didnt stop he pushed the horse right to medical trailer screaming for Enid and anyone else.

Paul was barley breathing but Aaron has hope.

He was covered in blood, scared to death, and for the first time in six years crying again for a love one.

He slumped down onto the stairs of the medical trailer feeling useless. He didn't even know how long he was there til he saw water poured over his hands and a ratty red cloth laid on his hands.

He knew it was Daryl, they had bonded since the beginning and had become good friends.

He washed his hands knowing it was the least he could do. Then suddenly a clean shirt dangled in front of his face.

"He wouldn't want to see you like that,"

"Thank you Tara," Aaron said as he pulled off the blood soaked shirt and using the cloth cleaned up what excess blood he could.

Shrugging the new shirt on he had just finished the last button when the door opened reveiling Enid.

"He's stable, the stab hit his lung so I put him under for a few days to let his body recoup. Thankfully we had enough blood on hand to replenish his. I will let you stay in there with him Aaron, loved ones always should be there,"

"Thank you, all of you," Aaron replied walking up the stairs and entering the room to join his lover.

He was pale, so much paler then normal. Aaron felt a lump in his throat as he sat down gently beside him. He was scared but he tried so hard not to show it. Grasping Paul's hand in his hand prayed for the first time in a long time for a miracle.

Four days later there was still no change. Paul was still out, Aaron only left his side to shower and eat. Daryl was worried about his friend so during one of the time he was on watch while Aaron was out he decided to give Paul a speech.

"Hey look man I don't do this often but Aaron is a mess out here he needs you to wake up, we all need you to wake up. We all care about you but he is in love with you Paul so don't break his heart ok he has dealt with that enough already,"

"Wo..nt," Paul spluttered out weakly.

Daryl spun on his heel ceasing his pacing during his speech.

"Welcome back man,"

"Where?"

"Showering, we make him do that and eat at least away from here to mingle remind himself what you both have,"

"Thank you," Paul gratefully replied as Daryl helped him up to drink some water.

"You're family we would do it for anyone," that brought a smile to Paul's face as the door swung open and Aaron reentered.

"Paul!," Aaron yelped out happily as he sprung forward and went to the opposite side from where Daryl was.

Knowing the guys were happy Daryl took off to check on his dog, and his family. Paul laid a hand on Aaron's cheek his eyes softening at the fear he could see in the eyes he loved so much.

"I'm ok, I thought i was a goner but you did it,"

"I had a good reason to fight,"

"As did I,"

"I won't go back out, not for a long while if you agree to stay with me,"

"Already handled, Tara helped me set us up in the large master bedroom on the top floor that no one used. Said I could stay as long as i wanted. Michonne has given you a free pass to Alexandria as well but is sending my stuff over here. The house there will still be mine but I want to be here, this is afterall where things began,"

"Always six steps ahead,"

"You taught me that," Aaron smiled as he leaned over placing a light kiss on the corner of Paul's lips.

The next day Enid allowed Paul to go outside with Aaron. As they stood on the top step of the stairs staring at the sun at midday a true smile graced their lips. They were happy this was haow it should be family, no one lost, and the love of his life beside him. Neither of them would ever trade it for anything even though they knew a battle was on the horizon they had overcome a small battle of their own and that was more of a victory then they could have expected.


	2. epilogue

It had been about a month since Paul was stabbed. The wound healed but he was going to sufffer from aches and pains from it, which meant he was now sidelined from doing too many runs.

Aaron tried to comfort him, tried to tell him it would be ok he had trained him well and that he would help shoulder the runs for his love.

Love. That was still taking some use to knowing they could be together freely now that everyone knew about them. They had been so accepting that he was shocked when Michonne brought Aaron's stuff herself with Judith and RJ for them to meet.

Maybe it took one event to bring together at least two communities again. Judith was the toughest and sweetest young lady he had been happy to see grow up as much as he did. RJ on the other hand was just like Rick nice and big hearted.

They took to Gracie and played together as the adults took time to talk.

"Feeling any better?,"

"A bit Michonne, thank you for letting me meet RJ and to see Judy after all this time,"

"You're welcome, I figured it was the least i could do since your family. Rick would want this for you to know his son, and to still be in Judy's life,"

"How're you holding up since then?,"

"It's hard, it's good and bad days. I manage it, helps I have the kids,"

"They have a good mother, and teacher in you in this world,"

"That's nice of you to say Paul,"

"It's true,"

"Gracie is lucky to have you two also. I'm happy Aaron was able to save her from the outpost and have now two reasons to keep going,"

"I think she's his main reason," Paul laughed as Aaron shushed him muttering how that wasn't true.

"You and Gracie both are my reason now, don't ever doubt that,"Aaron said as he patted Paul's hand not wanting to make any loving gestures in front of Michonne.

"he's right you know, before it was just Judith and Carl that was Rick's main reason for pushng forward and doing all he did. Then I came along and he made sure to include me. Now Judith calls me mom, and I have another small piece of Rick with me forever as well,"

"Does RJ know about his brother?,"

"Yeah I take him and Judith to the graves on each day Rick's and Carl's and make sure they know that they were the reason things got as good as it was,"

"That's sweet of you, I'm happy he knows about them Carl and Rick were great men in the end,"

"That's so true," Michonne said as the kids ran up.

"Mom you said you wanted to leave before dark,"

"I did, but I was thinking would you and RJ like to stay and visit til tomorrow with everyone?,"

"Yes!," Judith exclaimed happily.

"Scamper off then," Michonne laughed as she saw their faces brighten up especially when one of the stage hands brought a pony up for the kids to pet.

"Wow you're staying the night that is great,"

"I call for a feast!,"

"I agree," Paul said since he was the one in charge.

A few hours later the square was bustling with activity as everyone was gathered around the table. This was how it should always be like. Tara sat at the head of the table, Aaron and Jesus to her right with Gracie. Michonne sat to her left with Judith beside her and RJ to her left. Enid sat beside Aaron to help with Gracie so they could eat too. Daryl sat beside his nephew with Dog at his feet. The rest of the table was random seating letting people just mingle and relax. The calm before the storm. They were grateful though to be with family and to be happy together a true family,

Aaron looked over at Paul as he held Gracie and at the same moment Paul looked over at him. Bending down Paul placed a kiss on Gracie's forehead, and as he bent back up he lightly kissed Aaron. Paul knew then that he found the family he thought he would never have and he would forever fight to keep it.


End file.
